Valentines day
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: yes, yet another high school story, like youre not tired of those yet.  Sasori x oc  rated T for language


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

i rolled over off the couch onto the floor in shock from my alarm clock.

"ugh..." what a lovely way to start the morning. i stayed there on the floor and looked threw the morning hazed light at the calander on the fridge, "UUGGGHHHHHHH!" of all days it had to be THAT day again. i reluctantly got to my feet and went to the back bedroom to get my little brother up for school. he was on the top bunk while my other siblings were on the bottom. he groaned to igknoladge that id woken him up. he liked to lay in bed for a while before comming to life, i went back to the couch, my 'bed', and went back to sleep untill he came to wake me up again.

"Ami... Ami get up." my brother shook me to the living world once more. i came to the same horrifying realisation i had ten minute earlier. Valentines day.

"do i have to?" he didnt even answer me, he just ripped my blanket off of me. i shot up and glared at him,

"great, youre up. now get ready." he went off to go brush his teath. i got up and did my morning rutine. i stood out at the bus stop holding the bus for my brother who always seemed to have to rush out of the house.

we got on the bus and, as always, there were no seats for me. the click, self proclaimed the 'akatsuki' sat in the back of the bus and liked making my life suck, as well as my friends. i kept my head down so they didnt see the horrified look on my face as i made my way to the only open seat next to Itachi.

"hey Ami-san!" i was so glad to hear some one say my name, it was Tenten, id never been so glad to see her. i immidatly sat next to her.

"thanks for calling me," i admitted to her.

"i over heard them talking about messing with you just before we pulled up here, so i made the girl next to me sit some where else." she smiled at me and i smiled back. we sat in silance as she did her home work and i stared out the window blankly untill we pulled up to the school. i jump from school to school, but this one was my favorite. i had more friends here than any where else, id been at Konoha high but theyre all cocky flashy ass wholes with money to flush away. im not like that, im gunna be me even if you dont like it.

i hoped off the bus, black wedge-heel boots hit the pavement, the buckles on the sided making a slight 'cling' on impact. i always though jumping was more fun than steping down them, id be a kid forever. my group of friends were already waiting out side the Lacky doors, i ran up, glad id put on black biking shorts under my pleated black skirt, it was my favorite one because it has a giant safty pin on the left side. i was wearing a black baby cut tee that had 'Busted' over my boobs. it was one of my favorite bands. my key tag that gave me access to the school hooked to the end of my fingurless gloves that went up a little past my elbows.

i ran up and glomped Kiba, hed been my bestest friend sence 7th grade, "KIBA-KUN!" he caught me and ruffled up my already messy brown curls.

"happy are we?" he gave me his wolfish grin and held me like he did. every one thought we just _had_ to be going out, no matter how much we denied it, but he honestly had a girl friend in an eliet school, Hinata Hyuuga, so we couldnt go out even if i wanted to. not that we hadnt tried before, it wasnt even his fault it didnt work, it just felt wierd to me so i broke it off early. luckily we stayed friends, otherwise i probably would have cut my wrists deeper than i normaly do, due to the Akatsuki's torment. thats why i wore gloves every day no matter what. we slid our key tags threw the door's scanner so we could enter the school.

"hey guys," oh no, that familiar voice, "look, its the friek and her friends. and look, her lover boy is here today too!" i tried not to look at them buti had to, i shot them a glare. it was true i got sad when Kiba wasnt here and that he went hunting alot so he was gone every other week or so, but it really did get under my skin. even more so that Sasori was in my class. actualy, Hidan used to be my friend in my first elementary school, but Itachy was in my first middle school and tormented me every day. id met Kiba in my second middle school along with Shino, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten. were all the kids that no one wanted, the rejects, the misfits. i love my friends more than any thing else in the world (besides my family) so it really pissed me off when Deidara threw one of his sculptures at Shino and cut his forehead. i turned on my heels, took two bounds, and tackled the blonde to the ground and started throwing fist after fist at his face, id been fighting most of my life, being bullied because i was different, so it wasnt knew to me. id pinned his arms under my knees and would be pulled away even though Zetsu was yanking my hair.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PICK ON US!" i got a kick to the face that knocked me back, i wasnt sure whod done it but i knew who picked me up by the collar of my shirt; the leader of their clique, Pein. he had piercings all over his face, i had to admit i liked it, but i hated him. i spat in his face but he didnt move. my friends were in shock, Sakura was a popular kid but she happened to go out with Naruto, so she was the one to take Shino to the nurse. Naruto and Kiba were the bravest of the group so they stayed with me while every one else went to class. i didnt blame them, alot of them were weak. Gaara had walked in the doors just then, he was my friend too, another misfit that no one but us axepted.

"is there a problum here?" god i loved his voice, he dressed in all black like me, Pein and Gaara had a staring contest and then the orange haired dude dropped me. i wasnt a swan of any kind, id never had grace or eligance, i landed straight on my tailbone. my eyes widened but id never been one to scream or cry like a little bitch, no one would ever see me in pain. id promised myself that a long time ago.

"lets go Ami... i think Gaara can handle this." Kiba grabbed me up and took me to my class, i looked over my shoulder and could already see what was going to happen. ... Gaara and Naruto were going to get beat up because of me.

"Kiba, we need to help -"  
>"they can handle themselves Ami, you just need to go to class before you fail. i cant help you again like i did before." he was right, he was the only reason i didnt fail 7th. he shovd me into first period and then ran back to the others. my teacher yelled at me when i tried to go back out to help so i sat the first half hour of class staring down the door and tapping my foot, then Sasori walked in as stoic as ever. my glare got even harsher and it fallowed him to his seat. he was assigned to sit next to me, thankfully we only had 10 minutes left in class.<p>

"if you guys hurt my friends i swear ill kill you." i stated, he pretended to ignore me for a while,

"some valentines day, huh?" was this guy serious? mentioning the most idiotic hallmark holliday ever. i stared at him with disbelife, then he looked at me with the same bored look he always had, "just mad that we might have messed your lover-boy's face up before youre big date?" he had a different tone than normal, i couldnt tell exactly what it was but it was different, i hesitantly looked away after a few seconds and started my work i knew i would have to finnish at home.

the bell rang and i immidiatly wentto Naruto's 2nd period class sence it was closest; he wasnt there. i went to Gaara's and Kiba's but they wernt there either so i ran to the guidance office.

", have you seen Gaara-san, Kiba-kun, or Naru-kun?" i was a little out of breath at running around the school looking for them. the bell rang to signal i was late to class.

"hon, dont worry, just go to class."  
>"NO! tell me!" i was clutching the desk to the point you could hear the frail wood cracking and beginning to break.<p>

"Ami-chan, go to class and come back at lunch." i glared at the woman for saying such a stupid thing. lunchwas 4 hours away, id die before then. i knew Anko-senei would atleast help me find Naruto or Kiba sence they were in her gym class and her top students. Gaara and i... not so much. we barly slid by every year and only showed up half the time and even then, Gaara was high.

on the way there i found my brother with a few freshman friends of his i didnt know or care to know, he was 'rapping' with them; "these Lacky slackers'll be out gettin addicted to meth,

im gunna live it up 'nd still be passin' dat test, McBeth.

for 4$ these bitches'll eat your ass,

fuck yall niggas, imma be the top of mah class.

they be spendin' money on grills,

i be at school gettin' dem life skills.

these bitches cant pass a fucking piss test,

well imma be the man the legend and the best-"  
>he didnt get to finnish before i ran up to him, "Nii-san, what happened to the guys? where are they?" he looked at me confused for a minute then realised what i was talking about.<p>

"chill Ami-sempai, theyve been in the office as far as i know... the guys beat the living shit outta alot of the akatsuki, not sure which ones though, i didnt wanna be late for 1st cus we had a test. im only out here cus Asuma-sensei is out sick today-" one of his douche-bag friends chimed in, "hes probably gettin an x-ray of lung cancer!" god they were idiots, why my little brother hung out with people whos IQ was only ancel high was beyond me. besides Shikamaru, my brother was the smartest person i knew. i glared at the kid before pocking him in the middle of his chest, causing him to gasp for air, "shut the hell up," i told him, knowing he had to at this point and probably wouldnt ever speak around me again. after id hit some one, they usually learned their lesson... im extreamly heavy handed and im not all the weak either, "Nii-san, Sasori-sempai already came to 1st period and nothing was wrong with him... what if the guys lost?" he shook his head at me,

"Ami-sempai, you should ask Sasori-san about it. not me, i wasnt even there." i looked a bit agrivated and axious. where was Ino-kohai when i needed her? she always knows every thing about every thing. i kissed mylittle brothers forehead just to imbarres him infront of his friends before i ran down the hall to the main office. i saw blood on the carpet, quite a bit, way more than some nose bleed. it scared me. i ran past the snobby secritaries and into Sarutobi-sama's office to see Pein and Gaara in there.

"GAARA-SAN DIDNT DO ANY THING!" i shouted as i burst threw the door, every one immidiatly looked at me like i had 3 heads. "Sarutobi-sama, i was the one who started the fight with Pein and the others, please dont get Gaara-san or any one else in trouble!" the old man stared at me for a moment,

"well sorry, but every one else has been suspended... were just waiting on these gentalmen's parents to pick them up. now if you were part of the problum, i can easily suspend you too." he gave me a testing sort of look, i was about to tell him to add me to the suspention list (along with the fact that no one was going to pick Gaara up and he should know that) but Sasori spoke behind me, "i told you." he stated in his same ol' bord tone, i turned to him to see him leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed across his Slipknot hoodie. why those guys liked them i had no idea, the only band that can wear masks and not be gay, in my openion, was Hollywood Undead. "i told you she'd be in here soon and that shed try to get them out of trouble. she just wants us in trouble and to get her friends out of it." i glared at him,

"i wouldve faught all of you by myself, and you know it! Sasori-san, you and your gang are the scum of the fucking earth!"

"thats quite enough!" Sarutobi-sama stopped the argument from progressing, we all looked at him. "youre all suspended, here me? now get out of here." he motioned for us to leave as he pinched the bridge of his nose... i never understood why people did that when they got irritated, did it feel good or somthing?

we all left, Gaara and i went to the parkinglot to sit, his car was being fixed because Naruto had hit a lamp post in his neighbor hood and dented the bumper aswell as scratched the side to holy hell. Pein and Sasori lived in the neighbor hood down the street from the trailor park where i lived. i could over hear Pein call me 'trailor trash' along with some other things but i couldnt make it out, not that i really wanted to.

"... youre not you know..." Gaara wasnt looking at any thing in particular other than straight infront of him, "if they knew any of us they wouldnt say what they do." he knew 'trailor trash' hurt more than any thing else to me. id always moved around alot but always seemed to find my way back to a trailor park. i gave him a faint smile, even though he wasnt looking i knew he could see me. i got up and held out my hand to him,

"no ones going to pick us up, we might as well get walking." which basicaly ment, he was comming to my house sence his older sister had off today and would reem hisass for getting suspended again. i couldnt help the feeling of being watched as we started to leave, i turned around just to check only to see Sasori looking at his lap while Pein was rummaging around his book bag for his keys. for an organised guy, he wasnt good at keeping track of things like that.

after a 2hour walk, i ploped down onto my couch while Gaara sat at the kitchen table,

"wanna watch tv or somthing?"

"sure... check spike." 1000 ways to kill your self was on, we watched it, me doing my home work durring commercials, even though i now had atleast a week to do it. i looked over to see Gaara using my moms black nail polish. it wasnt uncommon, he did it some times, not all the time but still. an hour later a knock at the door, i got up and answered it only to be frosen in place.

"hey... Ami-kohai... can i come in?" it was Sasori. why the hell was he here? i looked over at Gaara to see if he had my back, which i knew he would any way but his stare turned cold which ment he was ready for another fight.

"y-yeah... sure..." i watched the chocolate eyed boy as i stepped back to let him in. he looked around at the slight clutter. with 6 people in a 5 room tottal trailor, it wasnt going to be much better than it was. Gaara and Sasori locked eyes for a moment and then he locked onto me,

"can we talk... alone?" i nodded and grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom, ultimatly the cleanest room in the house.

"what do you want sempai?" i half glared at him, he fidgeted with his fingers for a while, looking around the room, "Sasori-san?"

"i did try to stop them you know." i didnt belive it one bit. i knew he knew thats what i was thinking, i saw my own face from the corner of my eye from the reflection in the mirror. it looked alot like how he did most of the time. "really, Ami-chan. i did, only Hidan and Zetsu wouldnt listen to me, and i gave Hidan a black eye for it." he sounded desprite for me to realise he was telling the truth.

"and how does that fix what you guys do on a regular basis?" he shok his head and then half glared at me,

"i knew it was no use," he started to walk out, "i shouldv just let them kill youre reject pose." i stayed in the bathroom untill i heard the front door slam. i went out andcrossed my arms over my chest, i looked at Gaara with a wanting, i needed to know what to do and what that whole episode was about.

"... he left somthing on the dresser before he left." i looked over and saw a card it was small and heart shaped when i opened it. all it said was 'be mine' but it had a pressed daisy in it, how he knew daisies were my favorite i would find out later, but right now i wanted to appologize. i ran out the door and out to the road trying tosee if i could see him. i saw him at the end of the street turning to go down another, he wasnt running but he wasnt exactly walking either. i ran down the street to try and catch up with him, i bounded around the courner, almost falling but it didnt really bother me that i looked like an idiot for once.

"SASORI-SAN!" he looked over his shoulder with this look, it kind of reminded me of phycology class when i asked Sasuke-kun for a pen. i caught up to him and half glomped him, "im sorry, i do belive you..." i admitted as i clung to his hoodie he didnt answer me but he turned to face me when i loosened up a bit, "its... its just what you and youre friends do... how could i have belived you?" he looked over at the shopping cercut across the street from us,

"i havent ever done any thing to any of you. Pein-Sempai and the others might have but i havent." now that i thought about it, he really didnt, he was there but he didnt do any thing untill he told Deidara-san or one of the others to stop.

"im sorry," i repeated. i wasnt sure if what i was about to do would be bad or not but if it worked, id at the verry least be able to protect my friends later, i stood on my tip toes and kissed the redhead. almost immidiatly he started to kiss me back.

"hnhn, i dont think this is the safest place to do that." he said with a slight smirk, seeing as we were next to an intersection. we started walking back to my place with his arm around my shoulders when he said, "some valentines day, huh?" i started to chuckle under my breath as a shook my head at him. some valentines day...


End file.
